


In which there was only one bed

by bananapie42



Series: Christmas fic countdown 2019 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Ginrou has a lot of feelings, M/M, Modern AU, No Smut, Rare Pair, Seduction, Snow, Swearing, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, like oh my god, senku is a bastard but that's okay, senku is very flirty in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananapie42/pseuds/bananapie42
Summary: Senku and Ginrou were supposed to fly down to visit family and friends for Christmas, but when a bad storm hits, they find themselves stuck in a hotel for the night.
Relationships: Senku and Ginrou, Senku/Ginrou
Series: Christmas fic countdown 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561189
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	In which there was only one bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again!!   
> I wasn't too motivated to write this when I began, so I apologize if it seems rushed, but I really got into at the end, so at the very least, it gets a lot better at the end!   
> It's unedited so I apologize for any grammatical errors!
> 
> Writing a flirty Senku was the highlight of my life, let me tell you. The man already radiates big top energy and I myself love flirting but never get a chance to so writing this? Fanfuckingtastic. 
> 
> This is day 5 of my Christmas fic countdown, but the fourth fanfiction I've written (because I started a day late!)
> 
> Pairing: Ginrou and Senku  
> Prompt: Character A and Character B get stuck with each other in at a hotel (and there’s only one bed)  
> Prompt credit: me! The original prompt I was going to do was too close to what I wrote yesterday, so I came up with my own!

Ginrou sat on his porch, freezing his ass off.   
Senku was supposed to pick him up so they could go to the airport to visit their friends.   
It seemed he was running late, but with all the snow, it didn’t surprise him that much.  
But why pray tell, is he waiting on his porch instead of inside his very warm house?   
Because Senku was supposed to be there ten minutes earlier and he’s too stubborn to go back inside.   
He grabbed his phone and went to text Senku when he pulled into the driveway.   
Ginrou stood up and crossed his arms, a pout on his face.   
Senku left his car and carefully made his way over to Ginrou. 

“Hey. You look like shit,” he said fondly. 

“You were supposed to be here a while ago,” Ginrou snapped.   
Senku shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded his head towards the street. 

“I don’t know if you can tell or not, but it seems to me like it’s snowing heavily. Now, I could have driven straight through like nothing was wrong, but I may have died-”

“Senku.”

“But hey? Who knows for sure? Maybe I’ll drive straight through the storm at full speed on the way to the airport-”

“Senku.”

“I think that sounds rather delightful. Nothing says Christmas like getting vibe checked by god-”

“Senku.”

“Yes, my dear Ginrou?”

“Stop talking. I’m going in the car, and all I ask is you put my stuff in the trunk because I am so cold right now, I can barely move my fingers,” Ginrou said, calmly, but he was screaming on the inside. 

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Senku agreed.   
Ginrou huffed and made his way to the extremely warm car. He leaned back in his seat and relaxed.   
As frustrating as Senku could be sometimes, he at least had one redeeming quality. A warm car.   
Was that actually a redeeming quality? Hell no. Did Ginrou care? Also hell no.   
Senku climbed into his seat next to Ginrou and backed out of the driveway.   
They jammed out to Senku’s weirdly funky music for a while, but that snow, man. It was coming down like nothing else. 

“Hey, do you think the airport is still open?” Ginrou asked. 

“I’m not sure,” he admitted after a minute.   
Ginrou looked over at him and felt himself blushing. He couldn’t deny it, Senku looked hot when he was thinking. Even with that ridiculous hair.   
“Hey, could you grab my phone and call them?” He asked. 

“Yeah, where is it?” 

“My pocket.”  
Now, Ginrou COULD have short-circuited and panicked because holy shit the phone is in his crush’s pocket BUT Ginrou is a self-respecting man that has no time for such… theatrics. So, he only panicked A LITTLE. What a hero.   
However, he must have stayed still too long because Senku glanced over at him and smirked.   
“I’m not gonna bite you. Unless you’re into that sort of thing,” he teased.   
Ginrou quickly reached over and grabbed the phone, quickly calling the airport they were going to.  
So, I COULD explain how the conversation went. Truly, I could have. However, it was so mind-numbingly boring that I ended up deleting it. 

“There postponing all flights until tomorrow, due to the storm,” Ginrou said, summing it up for not only Senku but for you, reader.   
Senku clicked his tongue and frowned. 

“Damn. Okay, so we drove all the way out here for nothing?” He asked, very very bitter. 

“Well, we could see if we could rent a hotel room? That way when tomorrow comes we can get there a lot sooner than if we drove back home,” Ginrou suggested. 

“That’s true. Alright, We’ll look for the closest hotel and call it a day because I’m tired and hungry,” Senku said.  
They drove around for another 45 minutes until they found the perfect place.   
They ran inside with their things as quickly as possible and it was. Packed. So many people were there, probably having the same idea as our dear boys.   
“Excuse me,” Senku said to the poor lady working at the desk.   
“Do you have any rooms available?” He asked. 

“Let me check for you,” she said in a polite voice but she really means “god I hate this job”.   
“We have one more room available, but I’m afraid you’ll have to share a bed,” she said. 

“We’ll take it.”

“What?” Ginrou asked.   
She handed him the key and the two made the way to their room.   
“Excuse me?? What??” Ginrou asked.   
Senku shrugged. 

“It’s just one night, and it’s not like we’ve never shared a bed before,” he said. 

Yeah, Ginrou thought but we were at a sleepover when we were 12. 

“What, are you nervous?” Senku teased.   
Ginrou practically choked on the air.   
“It’s okay, I promise not to do anything you wouldn’t like,” he said with a wink.   
Ginrou heavily blushed and pushed him away, walking straight forward, ignoring the heavenly sound that was his laugh. 

“I really hate you, you know that?” Ginrou asked.   
Senku put his arm around Ginrou’s shoulder in leaned in close. 

“Nooo, you don’t, you’re just afraid of your feeeeelings,” he teased. 

“Nope. I genuinely hate you. And one day when the police come by and ask how you fell down a flight of stairs multiple times, I’m gonna look at them, all sweaty and breathing hard and say “Oh, I have no idea” and then I’m going to laugh myself to sleep,” Ginrou said. 

“Well, if it means anything to you, you don’t need to kill me for me to make you all sweaty and short of breath,” Senku seductively whispered in his ear, sending chills down Ginrou’s spine. 

“You’re so insufferable,” he said with a small laugh. 

“Maybe.”

“No, this is not up for debate.”

“Ahh, would you look at that. Our room,” Senku said, letting go of Ginrou and opening the door.   
“After you.”  
Ginrou walked into the room and plopped himself on the bed. God, it was soft.   
“INCOMING!” Senku yelled.   
Ginrou lifted his head to see Senku make a running start. 

“Wait no-!” But it was too late, Senku had jumped on top of him and laid down on his chest. 

“Ah, a perfect bed,” he said.   
Ginrou looked defeated as he patted his back. 

“Hey, you should call Kinrou and tell them what’s up,” Ginrou suggested.   
Senku lifted head to look up at Ginrou and pouted. 

“Why me? He’s YOUR brother,” Senku countered. 

“Yeah, but I called the airport.”

“Yeah, but I asked for a room.”

“Yeah, BUT I didn’t get us stuck with a room with one bed.”

“Touche,” Senku propped himself up, thighs on each side of Ginrou’s body.   
That was it. That was the moment he died and ascended to heaven. Wow. Wow.   
And he??? Didn’t even move when he made the call??? Oh, he was so doing that on purpose.   
And he KNEW it was having an effect on him, what a bastard.   
He hung up and looked Ginrou up and down in a way that made Ginrou’s heart go crazy.   
He really was fucked, wasn’t he?   
“So, what do you want to do?” Senku asked. 

“Uh… Hm… Well I mean- uh-”  
Oh no. He was short-circuiting again. But this time, it means business.   
Senku lightly blushed and leaned down towards Ginrou, gently moving his hair out of his face.   
Was this happening? Was this going to fast?? How the hell did things get to this?? Not that Ginrou was going to complain.   
Senku was clearly DTF but was Ginrou?   
Or maybe Ginrou was reading into this too much?  
Senku was literally straddling him. He was not reading into this too much, he was just nervous.   
Nope. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t sleep with Senku. Not yet, it was far too soon for him.   
“Could… we just… I dunno, lay down for a while?” Ginrou asked.   
Senku nodded and moved off of Ginrou, laying down next to him. On the furthest end of the bed. 

“This okay?” He asked. 

“I- Just get over here,” Ginrou held out his arms.  
Senku hesitated before crawling in his arms and resting his head on his shoulder.  
Now this? This was something Ginrou wanted.   
He didn’t even think Senku might have wanted the same thing, but he here he was: snuggled up in Ginrou’s arms.   
It was really cute. Senku was hardly ever like this with anyone so Ginrou couldn’t help but feel.. Honored? In a weird way.   
What made Senku want to suddenly do this?  
Thinking about it, it might not have been as sudden as he thought. Senku was always trying to get closer to him and he flirted a lot, but Ginrou thought it was in a platonic way.   
But he never saw Senku flirting with everyone else before.   
“Holy shit, I’m a dumbass,” Ginrou said in disbelief.   
Senku looked up at him and sighed defeatedly. 

“Yes. You are,” he agreed. 

“How did I not notice sooner?” 

“It’s like I said earlier, you’re just afraid of your feelings,” Senku said.   
Ginrou shook his head. 

“That’s not the case. I think… I dunno. Maybe I was afraid of what would happen if I voiced them?” He admitted. 

“And how are we feeling now?” 

“...I don’t know.”  
Senku buried his head in the crook of Ginrou’s neck. 

“That’s fine,” he mumbled.   
“But just so you know where I’m at, I like you, you oblivious fuck,” Senku said.   
“And if you tell ANYONE about this, I’ll kill you.”

“No, you won’t.”

“No, I won’t, but I’ll be very embarrassed.”  
Ginrou laughed and held Senku closer to him, breathing him in. 

“...I like you too,” he quietly said. 

“Neat.”  
Ginrou let go of him for a second.

“Neat? Really?” He asked. 

“Hey, at least I gave a positive response. What did you want me to say? “Oh, Ginrou!” he dramatically put his hand on his head “Oh, I had no idea you felt such things for me! But… you and I? It could never work! Why we’re both… well, men! Oh, but the thrill of it all!”

“Oh my god, shut up-”

“Why, Ginrou, while our love may be forbidden, I cannot hide it forever!-”

“Sto-”

“Kiss me, Ginrou! Let us solidify our love in an unholy act-”

“Okay.”

“Please, do not push me away, I- what?” Senku dropped the act almost instantly.   
“Really? You’re okay with kissing me right now?” 

“Why not? As long as it doesn’t bother you, it doesn’t bother me,” Ginrou admitted. 

“Oh, in that case-” Senku propped himself on his side, looking down at Ginrou “-can I kiss you?” he asked (even though Ginrou already gave him the okay to because remember you wily rascals! Consent is sexy).

“Yeah,” he quietly responded.   
Senku leaned down and softly kissed him. Ginrou thought his heart was going to explode, this was all he wanted for a long time.   
He cupped Senku’s cheek with his hand, enjoying the fact that Senku kissed just a little bit harder after that.   
He loved this. He loved kissing Senku, he loved being so close to him, being able to just say shit and get away with it.   
He never thought he would get there, either. He thought his feelings for Senku were just going to be unrequited, like every other person he’s liked.   
Senku was the first guy he had ever caught feelings for and the first person to kiss him.   
Man, being bi was great.   
After a few minutes, they both pulled away to catch their breath.   
Senku’s eyes were hooded and his face was flushed. Ginrou could only imagine what he himself looked like.   
As much as he missed his brother and friends, he was thankful the flight was delayed. Not only because if it went off in the weather they were having they probably would have died, but because it brought him and Senku together.   
Who knew that all they really needed was some nasty weather and a hotel room with only one bed? 

~Bonus because I’m a sucker for scenes like this in fanfictions~

The next morning, Ginrou woke up cuddled next to Senku’s chest, the pale blue-tinted light streaming into the room.   
“Good morning,” Senku said, his voice gruff.   
Ginrou took a deep breath in and stretched, his eyes fluttering open. 

“Morning,” he responded.   
He felt like he should say something more but… he didn’t want to disturb the peace.   
Senku was happily watching the snowfall through the window, holding onto Ginrou and… it was relaxing.   
He loved the feeling of being held and the snow was really beautiful to watch.   
So, he didn’t move. Didn’t say anything. Just enjoyed the moment he was having with Senku.   
He was sure plenty more would come but he was going to milk every moment for what it was worth.   
He could say that without a doubt, it was one of the best Christmas he'd ever had.


End file.
